C'était inéluctable
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Watanuki aime cette personne. Et bon sang, qu'est ce que ça l'énerve ! - One shot, Wata x Domé


**Titre de la fanfic :** C'était inéluctable.**  
>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku ou  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Le manga de XXXHolic aux Clamp.  
><strong><span>Genre de la fanfic :<span>** Humour, Romance**  
>Couple :<strong> Watanuki x Doméki**  
>Note :<strong> Bon ben voilà, cette fic existe suite à un rpg sms avec une amie. Donc je dédicace cette fic à Raiponce.

Il aimait cette personne.  
>Et c'était bien la pire chose qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent.<p>

Pourtant, il en avait vécu des choses depuis sa naissance. Il avait été orphelin. Et avait été poursuivi par une bonne centaine de milliers d'esprits tous plus méchants les uns que les autres qui voulaient juste manger son âme sous prétexte qu'elle était délicieuse.

Et puis rien ne s'était arrangé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yuko-san, vu à quel point cette sorcière l'avait fourré dans des affaires dangereuses. Grâce à elle, il s'était fait poursuivre par un esprit invoqué par le Kokkuri-san, s'était fait engloutir par des hortensias pour sauver une gamine, avait dû poursuivre une Zashiki-Warashi amoureuse et voleuse d'âme. Et puis, avait sacrifié son œil gauche à cause d'une araignée cinglée qui voulait elle aussi son âme, et pour finir, il était entouré depuis le début d'une déesse du malheur qu'il aimait profondément.

Mais ce n'était plus Himawari que Watanuki aimait.  
>Et c'était là le problème.<br>Il aimait une personne qui bizarrement, était lié, par une raison ou une autre, de par sa présence ou non, à ces évènements cités plus haut.  
>Je parle bien sûr, du seul et unique Shizuka Doméki.<p>

Cet abruti taciturne, qui en plus de cela, avait cette manie de manger comme un goinfre, et de réclamer sans cesse des bentôs. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais, si ce n'était que pour sortir des remarques cinglantes qui faisait gigoter Watanuki dans tous les sens. En plus, cet imbécile semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas appeler le jeune cuisinier par son nom, mais par un « hé » qui était toujours autant désagréable à l'oreille. Et pour en rajouter une couche, et c'était là le pire dans l'histoire, le pauvre garçon à lunettes, avait besoin de Doméki. Puisque c'était grâce à lui que les esprits disparaissaient de plus en plus de la vue de Kimihiro.  
>Mais ce n'était pas fini ! Non ! En plus de tout ça, Himawari, qui était le petit papillon des îles de notre très cher Watanuki, semblait être limite folle amoureuse de ce grand gaillard idiot qui irritait toujours plus le médium.<p>

Comment le destin, avait-t-il pu le faire tomber amoureux d'une telle personne ? La fatalité avait dû en avoir marre de n'être qu'un mot dans le dictionnaire, comme son cousin l'inéluctable et avait dû vouloir se venger sur ce pauvre malheureux qui n'avait rien demandé à personne si ce n'est qu'un peu de tranquilité dans sa petite vie peuplé de surnaturel.

- Raaaaah !

Et c'est pour ça, que depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, Watanuki s'énervait encore plus souvent qu'avant. Gesticulait dix fois plus vite, ce qui était inhumain. Et enfin, parlait deux fois plus souvent tout seul, faisant ainsi rire Maru, Moro et Mokona, qui s'amusaient de la colère de l'esclave de leur maitresse.

Pourquoi, quand il apercevait à présent Doméki, le cœur de Watanuki s'emballait toujours plus vite ? Pourquoi de lui et plus de son Himawari d'amour qu'il bénissait même avec sa malchance ?  
>Pourquoi prenait-il inconsciemment toujours plus de plaisir à préparer les bentôs à cet espèce de morfale qui ne semblait penser qu'à manger ?<p>

Watanuki râlait, trépignait, gesticulait, se roulait limite par terre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et son cœur, ce traitre, ne cessait de lui lancer des mots d'amours jusqu'à son cerveau, en essayant de provoquer des maudits lapsus révélateurs qui pourraient casser sa dignité de personne détestant Doméki. Nombreuses furent les fois où le médium failli annoncer tout de go : « je t'aime » à cette personne qu'il détestait à la place d'une autre phrase qui n'avait aucun rapport.

C'était pas logique. Il le haïssait. Mais il l'aimait. Et rien que d'y penser, il se remit à râler tout seul, ignorant même les rires des deux petites et de la bestiole alcoolo. Yuko, quant à elle, prenait plaisir à se délecter de ce spectacle, de son serviteur amoureux. Bien sûr, elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui ce passait, mais n'agissait en rien, voulant attendre la suite, comme une téléspectatrice attendant la suite de son feuilleton à l'eau de rose préféré. De toute façon, depuis le début, elle savait que leur relation tournerait ainsi. C'était inéluctable. Leurs noms de familles se terminaient pareil. C'était une des nombreuses preuves qu'ils devaient finir ensemble.

Et Watanuki râlait toujours en rapportant le saké à l'alcoolo de service appelée « Sorcière des dimensions ».

- Tu as l'air d'avoir un gros problème en ce moment, Watanuki…. Fit la sorcière avec un sourire amusé  
>- Il a un gros problème, un gros problème ! Répétèrent en chœur Maru et Moro.<br>- Oui ! Et ca m'énerve que…

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.  
>Yuko ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et, en prenant la bouteille de saké que son servant venait de poser sur la table, elle servit trois verres. Mokona se jeta sur un, tout content et Yuko tendit l'un des deux verres restants à Watanuki :<p>

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Tu vas faire des cheveux blancs si tu continue à être comme ça.

Watanuki hésita. Déjà, parce qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais en plus, parce que la sorcière allait très certainement demander une compensation par la suite.  
>Mais cette histoire commençait à vraiment lui prendre la tête, et se saouler un peu, la lui fera sûrement oublier ne serait ce que pendant un instant. Alors tant pis, ce soir, il noierait son malheur dans l'alcool, et au diable les conséquences !<br>Alors il bu. Un verre. Puis un autre. Et encore un  
>Et il se mit à pleurer. Comme un pauvre petit garçon. Et aussi à cause de l'alcool, qu'il ne tenait pas. Il pleurait, fort, en se plaignant, en se lamentant, et Yuko, qui était comme le chiffre 42 vu qu'elle avait la solution à tout, prit la parole dans cette lamentation qui n'en finissait plus.<p>

- Tu n'as qu'à le voir pour lui en parler.

Si Watanuki n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool à cet instant, alors il aurait refusé en beuglant une nouvelle fois. Mais là c'était différent, et il approuva, en se levant, et avança en titubant et en chantant une chanson bizarre qu'il improvisait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Tu vas voiiir Doméki ! Je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te diiiire ! Tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arriiive ! Mais j'arriiiiive !

Alors qu'avant les gens se retournaient vers lui à cause des esprits qui le poursuivaient, et le plaquaient contre le sol, là, ils se retournaient à cause de son état actuel.  
>Mais Watanuki ne les voyait pas, et se dirigeait tout droit vers le temple ou vivait Shizuka. Arrivant chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de demander s'il pouvait entrer, et se mit à beugler d'une voix qui montrait qu'il avait bu un peu trop de verres :<p>

- Domékiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Doméki, qui se demanda ce qui ce passait, parce qu'il était quand même assez tard, alla voir qui l'appelait de cette façon, et quand il vit Watanuki, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème – ou alors que Yuko-san avait demandé un service -, pour qu'il vienne de lui-même chez l'exorciste.

- Je suis venu te paaarleeer !

Là, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mais le grand mangeur mit peu de temps à comprendre que le médium était saoul. Vu sa tête, sa voix et son odeur. Seulement, sûrement que ce qu'il allait dire, était la vérité, vu l'effet ravageur de l'alcool. Etait-ce Yuko qui l'avait forcé à boire ? Peut-être.

- Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale abruti ! Je t'aime d'accord ?

Ou comment bien entrer en matière.  
>Doméki le regarda. Cligna des yeux. Et se dit qu'il avait mal entendu. Pourtant, il avait bien écouté.<p>

- Je t'aime tellement que ça m'énerve ! Comment est-ce que je peux aimer un imbécile pareil ? qui engouffre la nourriture plus vite que l'éclair et qui m'en réclame toujours plus ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est Himawari-chan que j'aime, pas toi ! Raaaaah ça m'énerve que je t'aime ! En plus, je sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis ! Tu dois t'en moquer, et tu vas encore te boucher les oreilles ! Mais je t'aime, t'as compris ?

Et il continua. Jusqu'à ce que Doméki en eut marre. Mais il ne se boucha pas les oreilles. Non, il fit tout autre chose et alla poser ses lèvres d'un coup, sur celles de Watanuki. Pour le faire taire, cet idiot qui parlait toujours trop.  
>Lui aussi il l'aimait. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il passait son temps à l'embêter, encore et toujours. Parce qu'il aimait bien voir le médium râler, c'était assez drôle, et puis c'était mignon.<p>

Watanuki ne comprit pas, et ouvrit grand les yeux en pleurant encore, mais ses larmes étaient toute chaudes, comme si elles riaient et bénissaient les dieux du monde. C'était sûrement des larmes de joie. Alors, doucement, en fermant les yeux, et toujours aussi saoul qu'il était, Kimihiro Watanuki prolongea le baiser de la personne qu'il aimait.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui… Et puis…Il embrassait plutôt bien…

Fin


End file.
